


Szerencse csók

by p34ch_pr1nc3sw1tch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Hungarian, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Volleyball
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p34ch_pr1nc3sw1tch/pseuds/p34ch_pr1nc3sw1tch
Summary: Hinata teljesen ideges kezdett lenni míg a következő gyakorló meccsre mentek. Hiába volt izgatott és szokott hozzá már a Nekomata elleni játékokhoz, most még teljesen görcsölt.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	Szerencse csók

Hinata izgatottan pattant ki az ágyából majd azonnal átöltözve rohant le reggelizni. Kishúga már javában falatozott anyjukkal mikor ő is helyet foglalt.

\- Nahát valaki milyen korán kelt. - kuncogott a nő fián, aki csak azonnal enni kezdett. - Oi, Shoyo! Nem kell rohanni! Hova sietsz?

\- Maw vlezz a mevts! (Ma lesz a meccs!) - teli szájjal magyarázva vigyorgott családtagjaira. Mind a két családtag csak szemüket forgatva kuncogott a lelkes fiún. Lenyelve az utolsó falatokat törölte meg száját majd felpattanva rohant vissza a táskájáért. - Nha sietek! Megígértem Kagemaye-nak hogy még indulás előtt gyakorlunk! - vigyorgott míg az előszobába rohanva kezdte el venni a cipőjét.

\- Mikor érkezel? - kishúga utána rohanva ragadta meg felsőjét míg testvére megkopogtatva edzőjének orrát a parkettán pillantott hátra.

\- Holnap reggel már érkezem ne aggódj! - fejét simogatva kezdett el kuncogni.

\- Megint nála alszol? - motyogott a kislány mire bátyja csak vállat vonva távozott a lakásból.

\-------- ≪ °✾° ≫ --------

Megállva az iskola előtt felszerelésével Hinata körbe pillantva kereste csapattársát. Amikor megpillantotta a fekete hajkoronát azonnal odaszaladva hozzá borult nyakába.

\- Kageyama! - vigyorogva karolta át nyakát, s majdhogynem felborítva saját magukat. - Ma lesz megint egy meccsünk Kenmáék ellen! Alig várom! Szerinted nyerni fogunk? - hadarva és elárasztva az újabb kérdésekkel a másikat csillogó szemekkel pillantott fel rá.

\- Először is. Szállj le. - amint a kisebb fiú elengedte a nyakát Kageyama tarkóját masszírozva sóhajtott. - Másodszor pedig, ha nem cseszed el az ütéseket mint múltkor akkor igen! Rémes ötlet volt az hogy csak neked adtam fel! - kezdte el szidni.

\- Már bocsánatot kértem! - forgatta meg szemeit a fiú.

\- Nem a lényeg, s minek kellett hajnalok hajnalán idejönnöm? A találkozó nyolckor lesz alig van hét óra! - háborgott karba tett kezekkel. - Nishinoya Senpai-nál vannak a kulcsok szóval gyakorolni se tudok.

\- Hát.. igazság szerint, elkértem... őket. - kiemelve a zsebéből az említett tárgyat csörgette meg azokat barátja arca előtt. - Azt hazudtam neki, hogy Yachi-channal találkozom. - Tobio szemöldöke enyhén felvándorolt homloka közepéig.

\- Hogy mi csináltál?

\- Azt mondtam, Nishinoua Senpai-nak, hogy... Yachi...oh...o.... - realizálva a kifogását Hinata hamarosan megpillantotta a szőke lányt feléjük kocogni. A két fiú alig pár hete járhatott így nem igazán tudott róluk senki, általában direkt előbb érkeztek, hogy senki ne lássa őket. Viszont Nishinoyának azt mondani, hogy Hinatának egy lánnyal van dolga azt jelentette, hogy ő elmondta Tanakának, aki pedig bizonyára panaszkodott a többieknél.

\- Huh.. uh... Annyira sajnálom Hinata-kun! Nem is emlékeztem, hogy megbeszéltünk volna valamit. Ah Kageyama-kun! Téged is megkért, hogy gyakoroljunk? - felpillantva a fekete hajú fiúra várt valami választ, de ő csak a nyelvével csettintett.

▣ ▣ ▣

Hamarosan mindenki megérkezett, s a busz is leparkolt. Tanaka és Nishinoya letámadva a két kisebbik fiatalt kezdett el kérdezősködni, hogy mi történt. Ez persze egyedül, csak Tobio idegeit húzogatta. Mindemellett csak azért találkoztak volna reggel, hogy a rövid edzés után váltsanak egy szerencse csókot. Hinata nem volt annyira babonás ahogy Kageyama sem, viszont egyszer meghallotta mikor Kenma és szerelme telefonáltak. A beszélgetés fő témája az volt, hogy, hogy-hogy mindig olyan könnyen tud nyerni a Nekomata.  
A válasz az volt természetesen -az ésszerű emberek számára- hogy sok gyakorlás. De valószínűleg Kuroo is jelen volt mert Hinata hirtelen elkiáltotta magát mikor megkapta a választ.

_"-Szerencse csók?!"_

Nem mintha annyira zavarta volna Tobiot ez-az egész, sőt egy kicsit aranyosnak is találta ugyanis gyakorlás előtt, dolgozat és minden előtt Hinata félrevonult vele egy-egy csókért.

Miután a busszal megérkeztek a helyszínre Hinata görcsölni kezdett, s gyomrát ölelve görnyedt végig. Tejesen ideges volt.

\- Oi, idióta, most mit aggódsz? Nem először meccselünk ellenük. - gyengéden hátba verve őt Kageyama elnyerte a fiú figyelmét aki csak könnyes szemekkel pillantott fel rá. Lassan elnyíló ajkakkal kezdett el suttogni.

\- Dhe nem volt szerencse csók, így biztos, hogy veszítünk....

Kageyama szemeit megforgatva fogta kezei közé a kisebbik arcát majd lehajolva csókolt ajkaira. Hinata szemei elkeredtek és arcára egy új árnyalata jelent meg a vörösnek.

\- HUAH?! - Yamaguchi és Yachi egyszerre kiáltottak fel mire mindenki a megdöbbenésük irányába fordult.

Amint Kageyama elvált Hinata ajkaitól csak zsebre vágott kézzel ment tovább. Shoyo pedig ajkaihoz nyúlva pirult tovább.

\- Hinata minden rendben? - Daichi a vállara téve kezét zökkentette ki a kisebbet a varázs alól aki csak felmosolyogott rá.

\- Uhum! Most már biztos, hogy nyerni fogunk! - vigyorgott maga elé majd követve a fekete hajút igyekezte átöltözni.

Mindenki a másik kettő után bámulva maradt csöndben. De végül csak elengedve az egészet mentek ők is.


End file.
